Don't Remember You
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to 'Don't Forget' The brotherhood helicopter breaks down, so they stay in a town that Mort was in. The xmen come to help, but what is Magneto hidng and why does he need Kathy? Plz R&R.
1. Meeting Again

**Chapter One**

_Nine years later (18 year olds)_

"Now,'' Magneto said, as he, Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit, Toad, and Mystique walked down the road.'' How did the helicopter blow up?"

"Well,'' Toad said,'' There wos this fire.''

"And Pyro wanted to make it bigger,'' Gambit added.

"And part of the helicopter caught on fire,'' Pyro said, not noticing that they were blaming him.

"I tryed to put it out with slime,'' Toad said.

"But it didn't work,'' Gambit said.

"Then it just blew up,'' Pyro said.

A normal person would not of believed that, but with the brotherhoods three youngest members anything could of happened.

"We can stay in this small town,'' Magneto said.

"This place looks abandon,'' Mystique said.

Everything was silent, but there were people closing windows and doors.

"We can stay in this building,'' Magneto said.

Sabretooth kicked down the old door and they went in. They walked down a hall that had holes in the walls. Mystique pushed opened a door and they walked into what looked like a common room.

"What is this place?" Pyro asked.

Toad looked at some of the old toys on the floor. He saw some card and picked them up. He looked at the front of them. They had the letters K.B on them.

"We are in an orphanage,'' Toad said.

"How do you know?" Gambit asked.

"These,'' Toad said, showing them the cards.'' Were Kathy Blacks. An old friend. I lived here.''

"This is where you were?" Magneto asked,'' I wonder what happened to the place?"

"What happened to Kathy?" Gambit asked.

"She died,'' Toad said,'' Over nine years ago.''

"How?" Pyro asked.

Toad didn't answer. He walked into another room, which had lots of beds.

"She was killed by the x-men,'' Magneto said.

"The x-men,'' Pyro said,'' Killed a little girl. I never knew that.''

They went into the room, that Toad went into. He was sitting on one of the beds. He was holding a locket in his hands.

"What's that?" Gambit asked.

"Used to be hers,'' Toad said,'' But she gave it to me as a birthday present.''

"I wonder what will happen now,'' Mystique whispered.

_**X-mansion**_

The x-men were in the middle of training.

"Move team,'' Scott yelled.

They were fighting a big robot, that could shock you.

"That's enough for today,'' Charles said, turning off the machine.

Everyone left the danger room.

"Hey, Kathy,'' Scott said running over to a girl with blue skin and eyes, with black hair.'' Good team work today.''

"Thanks,'' Kathy said,'' So, when do I get to go on a mission?"

"Be patient,'' Scott smiled.

Just them Charles wheeled over to them.

"Scott,'' Charles said,'' The brotherhood are broken down and need help. Take Jean, Logan, Kathy, and Kurt with you and go pick them up.''

"Yes, sir,'' Scott said.

Charles wheeled away. Scott looked at Kathy, who was smiling.

"Come on,'' Scott said.

They got the others, went to the jet and took off. Scott and Jean were flying. Logan sat behind them, while Kathy sat on Kurts lap.

"Why are we taking two eighteen year olds?" Logan asked.

"The professor said to,'' Scott said,'' And they need to go on a mission anyway.''

"This is going to be cool,'' Kathy said.

"Ja,'' Kurt said,'' Our first mission together.''

"We are just helping them,'' Jean said,'' We are not fighting them.''

"Who are we up against?'' Kathy asked.

"Were up against no one,'' Jean said,'' But I'll tell you anyway. There is Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit, and Toad.''

They were silent the rest of the trip. Well Jean, Scott, and Logan were silent. Kathy and Kurt were talking about how cool the mission was going to be. Scott landed the jet in a field and they got out. They walked into a town, that looked abandon.

"Odd,'' Kathy said,'' It's so quiet, but there are people here.''

"There in that building,'' Jean said.

"Okay,'' Scott said as they walked to the doors.'' Kurt, Kathy stay here. Jean will call you if we need any help.''

Kurt and Kathy nodded and the others went inside. They walked down a hall, into the common room and into the dorm room.

"Heard you needed some help,'' Logan said.

"Not from you,'' Sabertooth growled.

"You are planning something,'' Jean said, reading their minds.

"ATTACK,'' Magneto shouted.

Logan took Sabretooth, Scott took Mystique, and Jean took Gambit.

"There are not enough of you,'' Magneto said.

Jean called for Kurt and Kathy, who were there in a few seconds.

"You take Pyro,'' Kathy said.

Kurt nodded and attacked Pyro, who was helping Gambit.

"Take the girl,'' Magneto told Toad.

Toad grabed Kathy with his tongue and through her against the wall. She fell to the ground, but got up in less then a second.

"I'm sorry,'' Kathy said, teleporting behind him.'' I don't kiss on the first date.''

Kathy kicked him the back. He quickly got up. He jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. Toad smiled.' That was easy,' Toad thought. He meet her eyes. They stared at each other for awhile. He stood up and helped her up.

"Kathy,'' Toad said.

"Do I know you?" Kathy asked.

"Mortimer,'' Toad said,'' Don't you remember?"

Kathy thought for a second, before jumping up and kicking Toad acrossed the room.

"Come on Kathy,'' Kurt yelled.

Kathy quickly ran out of the room with the others. Toad stood up and looked at the others.

"What happened?" Magneto asked,'' You had her and you let her go. Why?"

"Tha' wos Kathy,'' Toad said.

"You mean your old friend?" Pyro asked,'' The one that died?"

"Ya,'' Toad said.

"I know her,'' Pyro said,'' Jean, Storm, and Cyclops said that a building fell on her and they found her. She was stil alive.''

"I don't get it,'' Toad said.

"Don't get what?" Mystique asked,'' Why she kicked you acrossed the room.''

_X-jet_

"I thought you said we were not going to fight, dad,'' Kathy said.

"I'm sorry,'' Scott said,'' It's not my fault. What did you find out about there plan Jean?"

"I didn't get much,'' Jean said,'' But we need to tell the professor. Kathy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom,'' Kathy said,'' Just something that Toad guy said to me.''

"Vhat vas that?" Kurt asked.

"He said he knew me,'' Kathy said.

They were silent the rest of the trip. Jean and Scott looked a little worried about something. Kathy just sat on Kurts lap, trying to think if she ever met him in her past.


	2. Dream

**Chapter Two**

Scott landed the x-jet and they got out. They went to Charles office. Jean told him everything that she knew.

"Well,'' Charles said,'' I'll try to find out what he is planning. Now, will Kurt and Kathy leave my office, while I talk to the others.''

Kathy and Kurt left the office and went to the living room.

"Her mind is confused,'' Jean said,'' Her blocks are beginning to fail. What are we going to do?"

"The question is,'' Charles said,'' What is she going to do? She will realize that you are not her parents and that she lived in an orphanage.''

"Can't you put up some more blocks?" Logan asked.

"No,'' Charles said,'' It will hurt her mind. I shouldn't of done it the first time, but the nightmares were too much for everyone.''

"So,'' Scott said,'' What's going to happen?"

"We can take the blocks down or we can let them fall down,'' Charles said,'' Any way it might hurt her mind. Memorys that she never knew she had will come back.''

"Lets just let them fall down,'' Jean said,'' I don't think she could handle all her memorys coming back at once.''

_Brotherhood_

"She would make the mansion shake,'' Pyro told the other brotherhood members.

"So,'' Toad said,'' What did they do about it?"

"I don't know,'' Pyro said,'' Charles did something. It was kind of odd. She started calling Scott her dad and Jean her mom. She would tell all the new comers that she lived there her whole life.''

"He put up blocks in her mind,'' Magneto said,'' I've heard of him doing it before. Toad, you might of damaged the blocks when you told her who you were, which means all her old memorys will come back.''

"What will the x-men do about that?" Mysitque asked.

"The real question is,'' Magneto said,'' What will she do to the x-men? She will know that her life has been a lie. She'll be confused, not knowing who to believe. That is when we can take her.''

"What do you mean?" Toad asked.

"She has a power,'' Magneto said,'' That can help me. She'll be a perfect member of our team.''

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Toad asked.

"No,'' Magneto said.

_X-mansion_

"I can't believe it,'' Kurt said,'' He just let you go.''

"It was kind of odd,'' Kathy said.

"Just be lucky,'' Charles said as he, Jean, Scott, and Logan entered the living room.'' He could of killed you. That's the last time that I let you go up aganst them. You're not ready.''

"But-'' Kathy started.

"Just listen to him,'' Jean said.

Kathy rolled her eyes.' It's not fair,' Kathy thought,' I am ready. I took karate- wait did I?'

"You never took karate,'' Charles said.

"Sure,'' Kathy said,'' I'm going to go take a nap.''

Kathy teleported to her room, which was light green with posters all over the walls. She layed down on her bed and was asleep in about ten minutes.

**_Dream_**

Two little kids ran around a room with lots of beds.

"Jump,'' The little girl, who looked about eight said.

"They jumped over one of the beds.

"Again,'' She said.

They did that a few times, until a lady who looked very mad came into the room.

"Kathy, Mortimer,'' She said in a rude voice.'' What are you doing?"

"Just playing,'' Kathy said.

"Well,'' She said,'' It's time for class and you are late.''

"Sorry, Ashley,'' Kathy said,'' We'll get there as fast as we can.''

"No,'' Ashley said,'' Mortimer, get to class.''

Mort nodded, looked at Kathy and ran out of the room. Kathy stared at Ashley for awhile.

"Should I get to class too?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Ashley said,'' Follow me.''

Ashley led Kathy out of the room and into a back room, that she kept locked. She pushed Kathy into the room, closed the door and locked it. Kathy looked around the room, which was plain white with no windows or anything. There was a small window on the door, which Ashley was looking through.

"You will stay in here the rest of the day,'' Ashley said,'' I'll let you out at !0:00.''

Ashley left the window and went to her office. Kathy sat down in one of the corners.' It's too quiet,' Kathy thought,' Too white. This place is boring.' Time went by really slow.

Mort waitted for Kathy in the gym for awhile, but she never came. He went over to Leo, who looked a little worried.

"Where is Kathy?" Mort asked.

"I don't know,'' Leo said,'' Maybe she is with Ashley. Don't worry, she'll be fine.''

Kathy sat in the corner for about three hours. It was only 1:00. She got up and started to jump all over the walls. She did that for about two hours, before sitting back down in the corner. She fell asleep in about ten minutes. When she woke up it was 9:30. She sat there for another half hour, but Ashley didn't come and get her.' It's time,' Kathy thought,' Where is she?' She sat there for about an hour, before getting up and screaming.

The scream ran through the whole orphanage. Everyone quickly jumped out of bed. Mort ran out of the room.' Kathy,' Mort thought,' I knew something was wrong.'

Ashley was already at the door. She unlocked it and ran into the room. Kathy stoped screaming and ran passed Ashley, who tried to grab her, but missed. Kathy ran back down the hall and almost ran into Mort, who gave her a hug.

"You alright?" Mort asked as he let go.

"Fine,'' Kathy said as they went back to the dorm room.

Kathy got into Morts bed, while Mort layed next to her.

"Goodnite Kat,'' Mort said.

"Goodnite Morty,'' Kathy said.

They were a sleep in about five minutes.

**_End of dream_**


	3. Life is a lie

**Chapter Three**

Kathy woke up to see Scott, Jean, Charles, Logan, and Kurt standing around her bad.

"What?'' Kathy asked.

"You screamed,'' Jean said,'' Are you alright?"

"It was just a dream,'' Kathy said.

Jean and Scott looked at Charles, who was looking at Kathy.

"What was the dream about?" Logan asked.

"I don't really know,'' Kathy said,'' It's hard to remember.''

Logan, Scott, and Charles left the room. Jean sat down by Kathy, while Kurt sat down on the other side of Kathy.

"Try to get some rest,'' Jean said,'' You'll need it for trainning.''

"Sure, mom,'' Kathy said.

Jean smiled and left the room. Kurt sat there for awhile.

"She is right,'' Kurt said,'' You just need some rest. I'll be in the living room if you need me.''

"Okay,'' Kathy said.

Kurt got up and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at Kathy.

"I love you,'' Kurt said.

"I love you too,'' Kathy said.

Kurt smiled and left the room. He went into the living room, where Jean and Scott were.

"I can't believe it,'' Scott said.

"Can't believe vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing,'' Jean said.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked,'' Is it something to do vith Kathy?''

"Jean, just tell him,'' Scott said,'' He is going to find out anyway.''

"Find out vhat?" Kurt asked,'' Tell me.''

Jean looked away fron Scott, who sighed.

"Kathy is not our daughter,'' Scott said,'' She was is an orphan. We found her when she was nine. Charles put up some blocks in her mind, so she don't remember any of it.''

"So,'' Kurt said,'' She really didn't live here her whole life?''

"No,'' Jean said, a tear running down her face. She looked over at the door.'' Oh my god.''

Scott and Kurt looked over to see that Kathy was standing in the doorway.'What?' Kathy thought,' I'm an orphan. Then Mort was telling the truth.'

"Kathy,'' Scott said,'' We can explain.''

"It's okay,'' Jean said taking a few steps toward Kathy, who took a few steps back.'' We did it for your own good.''

"My own good?" Kathy asked,'' What's that?"

"You were having nightmares,'' Scott said,'' We just wanted to help you.''

Kathy looked at the ground.' My life is a lie,' Kathy thought. Kathy grabed her head in pain. Jean and Scott quickly ran over to her. Kathy fell to her knees. Her eyes were closed tight. Kurt ran over to her. Jean put a hand around Kathy.

"It's alright,'' Jean whispered.

Just then the mansion began to shake.

"Vhat's happening?" Kurt asked, grabbing onto something before he fell.

Charles was slowly wheeled his way into the living room.

"Hold her stil,'' Charles said.

Jean and Scott held onto Kathys arms. Charles wheeled over to her. He put a hand on top of her forhead. He closed his eyes. Just then the house stoped shaking. Kathy opened her eyes, while Charles wheeled away from her.

"Vhat did you do?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing,'' Charles said,'' She kicked me out of her mind before I could do anything.''

Scott let go of Kathys arm, while Jean helped her to her feet. Kathy pushed Jean away from her.

"Stay away from me,'' Kathy sneered.

Kathy ran out of the room, before teleporting three miles away from the mansion. Luckily no one saw her. She walked down the road.' Who am I? Did they lie or is part of it the truth? I'm so confused. There is only one person who can help me.' She began to teleport three miles, until she was at the small town.

_**Brotherhood**_

"Now,'' Magneto said,'' We need to get this machine.''

"It shouldn't be too hard,'' Mystique said.

"You all know what to do,'' Magneto said.

Just then the door blew opened and Kathy walked in. She looked at all of them.

"I can see that you have come here a little sooner then I expected,'' Magneto said.

"I just need to talk to Mort,'' Kathy said.

"You can talk to him in front of us,'' Mystique said.

Kathy walked over to Toad, grabed his arm and teleported away from the place.

"She'll be back,'' Magneto said.

Kathy let go of Toad. They were in the park that was in the middle of the town.

"What do you want to talk about?"Toad asked.

"Everything,'' Kathy said andToad looked at her.'' The only thing I know is that there was a person named Ashley and that I took karate.''

"You know,'' Toad said,' For the passed nine years, I've thought you were dead. It made me regret ever leaving the orphanage.''

"What happened after the accident?" Kathy asked.

"I joined the brotherhood,'' Toad said,'' Mysitque took care of me and trained me. I was so mad with the x-men. I just wanted to watch them all die. I'm so glad that you are alive.''

Kathy stared at Toad for awhile.

"But,'' Kathy said,'' I don't get it. I should of left the x-men when they took me to the mansion, but why didn't I? It's very confusing.''

"Lets just hope we can get things straightened out,'' Toad said.

"Okay,'' Kathy said,'' I want to know everything that we did in the orphanage together.''

Toad smiled, as they began to walk around the park. He began to tell her everything that happened. He would stop sometimes, but continued on.


	4. Shocking

**Chapter Four**

Mort had finished telling Kathy everything he knew. They had walked back to the orphanage and went inside. The others were sitting on some of the beds.

"That took long," Mystique said," Did you learn everything you needed?"

"Not really," Kathy said," I stil don't know why I didn't leave the x-men."

"Somethings will have to be found out the hard way," Magneto said.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.

"It's time we take a trip," Magneto said.

_X-mansion_

Jean, Scott, and Charles were in the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked," She'll be with Magneto by now."

"We'll get her back," Scott said," She said she would never leave. We saved her life."

"No we didn't," Jean snaped," She has a healing factor. She would of pushed the drisks off her and walked out of there as if nothing had happened."

"I agree," Charles said," But right now ain't the time to fight. I sense some people coming this way."

"It's the brotherhood," Logan said, as he entered the living room." Saw them heading this way when I went to see where Bobby went. Kathy is with them."

"We know that," Scott said.

"Lets get the others and go outside," Charles said," We don't want to fight in here."

They nodded and ran off. Charles headed outside.' Kathy,' Charles thought,' Why are you leading them here? It doesn't have to be this way. I can help you get your memorys back.'

'Charles,' Kathy thought,' Why do you keep on trying? It's no good. Magneto already knew where this place was anyway. I have someone to help me with my memorys. I don't need the x-men anymore.'

'What about Kurt,' Charles thought.

'He'll be fine.'

'You know every well that he loves you and I know for a fact that you love him.'

'Have you read my mind lately? He's an x-men. It will never work, but me and Mort, now that would work.'

'You're making a big mistake, that I think you'll regret later.'

'Whatever it is. I won't regret it.'

Charles broke the connection and looked around. Everyone of the students were outside now. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Storm, Logan, and Kurtwere in the front, since they were more trained then the others.

"When they get here," Charles said," Just knock them out and we'll put them in our jail in the basement and I expect you to knock out Kathy too."

"But," Kurt said," I don't vant to hurt her."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Charles said," But we need to do this. Have faith in this."

Kurt nodded and looked at the others, who were ready to fight.

_Brotherhood_

"Can you believe it?" Mort asked," Look at how small this wall is."

"It may be small," Kathy said," But strong."

"Ya right," Mystique said, trying to climb over it. Just then something shocked her and she was thrown back." Okay, it's strong."

_X-men_

"Someone was on the wall," Kitty said, looking down at the thing in her hand." I jsut press this button when they touch the fense?"

"Yes Kitty," Charles said," But it won't hold them for long. They will get passed the wall."

The x-men watched as more screams came from the other side of the wall. It seemed that soemone else tried to climb it and Kitty shocked them too. Kitty gave a small laugh.

"This is kind of fun," Kitty said.

"Don't be too excited," Scott said.

They watched and waitted for the brotherhood to get over the wall.


	5. Help

**Chapter Five**

The x-men waitted about two hours. The brotherhood still couldn't get over the wall. Kitty would laugh every time she pushed the button, so Jean took it away from her.

"What's taking them so long?" Bobby asked.

"I think they want us to-" Charles started.

"I know what they are doing," Jean said," I've only heard some screams and always the same person. That would mean only one person is trying. The others are-"

"Gone," Someone said from above them.

They looked up in time to see Magneto, Mystique, Toad, and Kathy land behind the fence. The x-men looked shocked and confused.

"What did they take?" Kitty asked.

'Kathy,' Charles thought,' What did you take?'

'My dear Charles,' Kathy thought,' What makes you think we took something?'

'You still have time to come back,' Charles thought,' I can still help you.'

'Why would you want to do that?'

'Please, just look over the fence and look at us.'

Kathy looked at the others, who were looking at the thing they took. Kathy turned around and peeked through a hole in the fence. Everyone of the x-men were just standing there, doing nothing at all. Kurt was standing by Logan, looking sad. Kathy looked at all the people she thought was her friends or were they still her friends? She didn't know. She looked at Charles, who was staring at the fence, with a smile.

'How can you help me?' Kathy thought.

'I can get back your memory,' Charles thought,' Magneto just wants to use you to get the stuff he can't. Just look what he made you do. Did you get the answer you were looking for?'

Kathy looked at Magneto, who was laughing evilly. Kathy read his mind, but some of it was blocked. She focused until she broke through them. Magneto stopped laughing and stared at Kathy. She knew now that he didn't really want to help her. All he wanted were some of the passwords to cerebro.

"You shouldn't enter peoples minds without permission," Magneto said," Sabretooth get her." Kathy quickly phased through the wall. Sabretooth jumped over it, but was hit with a beam of red light. Kathy looked over to see that Scott had blasted him. Sabretooth gave a growl and jumped back over the fence.

"I can't get her," Sabretooth said.

"You can't," Magneto said," But Toad can."

Mort looked at Magneto with a surprise.

"You said we were not going to hurt her," Mort said.

"We are not," Mystique said," She just has some passwords that we need."

"Well," Mort said," You can do it then. I'm not going to do it."

"Fine," Mystique said, shifting into Mort." I'll get her."

Mystique jumped over the fence, while Mort just stood there. Kathy was talking to Charles when Mystique jumped over the fence.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Charles looked over at Mystique, who gave him a small smile.

"I realize that Magneto is not for me," Mystique said," And that I want to join the team."

Half the x-men burst out laughing. Charles smiled, and put out a hand. Kathy gave Mystique a look that said 'you are so stupid.' Mystique just smiled, taking Charles hand.

"We'll see how it goes," Charles said, as Mystique let go of his hand." Logan will show you your room. Glad to have you on the team Mortimer."

Mystique just nodded and followed Logan, who was smelling the air. Mystique stayed a little bit away from Logan as they went inside. Kurt watched them enter the house, with a look that said 'he is just trying to get Kathy back on his team.' Kathy looked at Kurt with a smile.'This might turn out good after all,' Kathy thought as she and the rest of the x-men entered the house.


	6. Mastermind

**Chapter Six**

Mystique talked to Charles for awhile. Kathy looked at Mystique, then at Charles with a smile.

"Well," Charles said," You have your room. You start trainning tomorrow, Mortimer."

"Call me Toad," Mystique said, not really liking being called Mortimer.

"Very well," Charles said," You can go watch the movie with the others in the living room."

Mystique nodded and left the office, followed by Kathy.

"I can't believe you joined," Kathy said, as they walked downstairs.

"Me either," Mystique muttered.

Kathy looked at Mystique for awhile, then looked at the movie that the others were watching. She sat down next to Kurt, who put his head on her shoulder. She smiled and watched as Mystique sat down on a couch that no one else was sitting on. She looked at her for awhile, then watched the movie with everyone else.

**_Brotherhood_**

The brotherhood sat at a store, which was closed, but that didn't stop them from going in and getting drinks.

"She is going to mess up," Mort said.

"How do you know?" Gambit asked.

"She don't know how I act around her," Mort said," She is going to mess up."

"We'll see," Magneto said," Come with me. I have a plan."

**_X-mansion_**

Mystique walked upstairs after the movie was over. Kathy followed her to her room.

"Is there something you want?" Mystique asked, as Kathy shut the door.

"You're acting very odd," Kathy said.

"I'm sorry," Mystique said, walking over to her." It's just that this place is so different."

"You'll get used to it," Kathy said.

Mystique gave a small smile and Kathy looked over at one of the walls. Mystique quickly picked up the chair by the desk and hit Kathy over the head with it, knocking her out. Mystique shifted back to herself and looked at Kathy for awhile, then picked her up and jumped out the window. She quickly ran out of the yard, where the others were waiting.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Mort almost yelled, taking Kathy away from Mystique.

"It had to be done," Mystique said," She was getting a little too close of finding out who I was."

"Good work," Magneto said," Now lets go. Mastermind has already said he would do the job."

"What job?" Mort asked.

"Changing her memories," Magneto said.

"You can't do that," Mort said, backing up." She has been through enough."

"Think about it," Pyro said," We can change her mind so she thinks she has been a member forever. She can go out with you."

Mort looked at Kathy, then at the others.

"Fine," Mort sighed.

Magento grinned and began to walk off. The others quickly followed him.

**_X-mansion_**

Jean walked down the hall. She needed to talk to Kathy, but she wasn't in her room. She knocked on Mystiques door. There was no answer, so she opened the door a little to see that the room was empty and that the window was opened. Jean thought for a second, then searched the whole house, but she wasn't there and neither was Mystique. Jean quickly ran to Charles office, where Logan, Scott, and Kurt were talking.

"Charles," Jean said, pushing the door opened." Somethings happened to Kathy. I can't find her and Toad is gone too."

Charles focused on contacting Kathy, but he couldn't reach her. Charles focused on contacting Mort next.

'Mortimer,' Charles thought,' What are you doing?'

'I'm sorry,' Mort thought,' But I must do it. For her own good.'

Charles read his mind and their plan. Charles quickly looked at the x-men in front of him.

"Magneto has her," Charles said," She is knocked out. He is taking her to Mastermind."

"WHAT?" Jean shouted.

"Here is the address," Charles said, handing them a piece of paper." Now lets go, quickly."

They quickly ran out of the office and to the x-jet.

**_Brotherhood_**

"We almost there," Magento asked, pushing the doors to the building opened.

Mort walked a bit slower then the others. He didn't know why he was doing this, he just knew that all he wanted was for Kathy to be with him.

"We are here," Magneto said, pushing open the doors where Mastermind was standing.

"Good to see you again Magneto," Mastermind said.

"Toad," Magneto said," Pleas set Kathy on the table."

Mort sat Kathy on the table and looked at Mastermind.

"Don't worry," Mastermind said," This won't hurt her one bit."

Mort nodded and backed away from the table, while Mastermind moved closer. Just then the door blew opened and in walked Logan, Jean, Scott, and Kurt. Charles wheeled his way behind them.

"Leave her alone," Scott said, getting read to blast them.

"Make one move," Mastermind said, putting a hand on Kathys forehead." I'll destroy her memories."

Mort quickly looked at Mastermind, then at the x-men, who were standing very still.

"Don't do that," Charles said," Maybe we can reason here."

"What is there to reason?" Magneto asked.

"You're going to destroy her," Charles said," Her memories have been changed enough. Just let her decide who she wants to be with."

"We know where she will go," Mystique said," Straight back to the x-men."

"I have a better idea," Charles said," We can just take the blocks out of her mind. She will have all her memories back. That will make it more fair."

"She'll still choose you," Gambit said.

"That really depends," Charles said," She'll have all her memories from the orphanage, she'll have all the memories of her and Mortimer."

"Fine," Magneto said, turning to Mastermind and nodded his head with a grin on his face.

Mastermind nodded with the same grin on his face. Charles knew what was happening.

"Scott," Charles said.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Scott said, blasting Mastermind acrossed the room.

Mastermind gave a small laugh and stood up.

"Done," Mastermind said.

Charles looked at Kathy, who was slowly opening her eyes.' Kathy?' Charles thought. Kathy turned her head to him.

'Who are you?' Kathy thought.

'I'm Charles. This is Scott, Jean, and Kurt,' Charles thought,' Try to remember.'

"Kathy," Magneto said," Come here."

Kathy stood up and walked over to Magneto. She looked over at the x-men and tilted her head to the side. She had know idea who they were.


	7. To be continued

**Chapter Seven**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Jean shouted.

"My dear," Magneto said," What on earth are you talking about?"

"You changed her mind," Scott yelled.

"Kathy," Magneto said," Do you know these people?"

"No," Kathy said," I've never seen them."

Kurt quickly teleported in front of Kathy.

"You know us," Kurt said," You are one of us. Try to remember, please."

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"Kurt," Kurt said," Your boyfriend."

Mort gave a small cough, but didn't say anything. Magneto looked at Kathy with a half smile, while Mystique pushed Kurt away. Kurt just teleported back in front of Kathy.

"Please remember," Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around her and teleporting over to the x-men.

Scott, Jean, Storm, and Logan quickly tried to stop the brotherhood from getting Kathy back. Mort just quickly jumped over them.

"Let her go," Mort yelled, grabbing Kurt by his shirt.

"Vhy do you care?" Kurt yelled.

"Because I luv her," Mort hissed, pushing Kurt to the ground.

Kathy watched as they began to fight and thought that it wasn't really a fair fight, but she didn't know who to help. He mind was racing, looking for answer to questions she had to know. Charles wheeled over to her and she looked down at him.

"I can help you," Charles said.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"Come here," Charles said," Let me help."

Kathy got down on her knees in front of Charles and closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch what was happening. Thing were becoming more clear, answers that she needed. Everything was finally coming together. The blocks were down, all her memories were back. She opened her eyes and looked up at Charles.

"I'm so sorry Professor," Kathy whispered," But I must do what I must do."

Kathy stood up slowly, giving a small smile to Charles, before joinning the fight. The first thing she did was hit Scott over the head. Kurt looked over at her as Scott fell to the ground, knocked out. Kurt wasn't paying much attention to Mort, who quickly wrapped his tongue around his feet and through him against the wall.

"Back off x-men," Charles yelled.

The remainning x-men backed off as the brotherhood went back over to Magneto. Kathy stood in the middle looking down at Kurt and Scott as one tear rolled down her eyes, she ran over to the brotherhood. Charles nodded his head, before telling the other x-men to get Scott and Kurt and head back to the jet. Jean was the last on to leave, since she couldn't help running over and giving Kathy a hug.

"Be good," Jean whispered, as she let go." And you always have a home with the x-men."

"Dear god," Kathy moaned," Just go already."

Jean gave a weak smile, before running off to catch up with the others. Magneto put a hand on Kathys shoulder, with a small grin. Kathy looked at Magneto, then at the others, who gave her a smile.

"Come on," Magneto said," Lets get back to the hideout."

Mort quickly ran over to Kathy and put a hand around her shoulder.

"You'll luv it," Mort said.

Before Mort knew it, Kathy pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Morts eyes went wide, but he didn't push her away, instead he pulled her closer, closing his eyes. When they finally broke apart, they noticed everyone else was staring at them. Mort turned a darker green, while Kathy looked at the ground. Mystique gave an evil grin.

"Lets go," Magneto said, giving another small grin.

They followed the others to the helicopter in silence. Mort got in the pilots seat, while Mystique sat next to him. Soon they were off.

"So," Mystique said," How was it?"

"What?" Mort asked.

"The kiss?" Mystique asked.

"It was great," Mort sighed.

"So," Mystique said," Can I expect a wedding and a few hundred kids soon?"

Mort quickly went a darker green and didn't answer. Mystique gave a small laugh, while the others, who were listenning burst out laughing, except for Kathy, who looked at Mort.

"Hey Morty," Kathy said," When are we going to have kids?"

"Oh god," Mort groaned," Not until after we are married."

"Fine," Kathy said," Lets get married tonight and get started with the kids."

Everyone, except Mort, burst out laughing again. Mort went an even darker green and gave a small groan.

"That sounds like a plan," Mystique said, after she stopped laughing.

"Don't," Mort muttered," I'm embarrassed enough."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Kathy asked," Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you," Mort quickly said," It's just you're going a little too fast."

"Fine," Kathy said," Next week we'll get married."

"How about a month," Mort suggested.

"A week and a half," Kathy said.

"Three weeks," Mort said.

"Two," Kathy said.

Mort was silent for awhile, then said," Fine. Two weeks, not a day early."

"So," Mystique said," You going to work on those kids after the wedding?"

"Mystique," Mort said," Don't make me hit you."

The rest of the trip was in silence. Well, not really in silence. Gambit and Pyro were arguing who should be the one to plan the wedding, while Sabretooth shook his head. Magneto was looking at everyone. Mystique kept asking how many kids they were going to have. Kathy said as many as possible, while Mort said in you wild wet dreams. Kathy looked at everyone and knew that this was probably a good idea.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

A/N: I decided to add some humor to the story, but it's not over or I hope not. Anyway, I'll get started on the next part of the story. Please review. 


End file.
